


i'll take care of you

by roseymush



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Humanstuck, Light Angst, really really really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseymush/pseuds/roseymush
Summary: Terezi feels insecure about her feelings for Vriska.





	i'll take care of you

 

  
She is somehow a lighter, a fire, and a burnt out match all at the same time. She's a hot mess, and you know this. You always have, but you are still continuously drawn to her, unable to break free. It's suffocating, what you feel for her, and how that fact alone makes _you_ feel. You want to slap yourself out of it.

She's in the kitchen trying to cook some breakfast. You know, because you can hear her rummaging around with the pans and cursing loudly as the stove hisses. It makes you quirk your brow in confusion; Vriska's never been good at cooking. You don't think she knows you're awake yet, but the pungent smell of burning eggs is starting to worry you slightly.

 

Barefoot steps against the cold tile floor announce her to your arrival. "Oh, hey," she greets unceremoniously. The burnt smell is still wavering in the air, and you scrunch your nose up towards it. "I was trying to make you some stupid breakfast, but I don't know how this stupid stove works, goddamnit," she groans, annoyance dripping from her voice. You hear a lound clang that you know is her kicking something, and another loud curse spills from her mouth. "This fuckin' thing-"

"What'd you make?" you interrupt, even though you are able to smell exactly what she has prepared. Burnt scrambled eggs, tangy orange juice with pulp, and a slice of burnt toast with some strawberry jam; your favorite.

"Um, just - sit down, god, I'll get it for you in a sec," she shuffles toward you, her cold hands grabbing your shoulders and walking you to the seat in front of the counter. You manage to hold down your snicker, but are unable to contain the toothy smile that morphs your face. "Ugh, stop that," she groans, and you can literally hear her eyes rolling; but you know she's smiling too.

You prop your chin up on your palms as you wait, swinging your legs off the chair, happily indulging in all of the sounds coming from Vriska as she finishes the final preparations of the breakfast meal that will almost definitely taste awful. Finally, she walks towards you, you hear plate tap wood, and the smell of food once again overwhelms your senses. But then you hear Vriska scraping a chair towards you, and you know she's waiting expectantly for you to try her food. It makes you want to giggle, how obviously she wants to be praised by you. You take a bite, and it's just as expected. Depressingly dry scrambled eggs that cause your face to contort in a way you can't control.

She scoffs. "What, you don't like em?" Her voice is edged in an accusatory tone.

"Vriska - they're totally burnt!" You try to defend yourself, but you're unable to hold down your snickering. She's mad now, you know it, and a twinge of guilt hits you for teasing her, but-

"Fine, don't eat it, then," and you feel her arm in front of you grabbing for the plate. You stop her quickly, jerking her arm towards you. "I'm still gonna eat them, dummy!" You screech, laughter threatening to bubble up from your lips. Vriska pauses, but this seems to placate her. She sits back down slowly, moving her arm back, and you know she's scrutinizing you. Sighing, she finally says, "You're a real weirdo, Pyrope." You imagine her dragging her hand down her face in annoyance, so you just flash a big toothy grin at her again. She's silent for a while as you continue eating.

"Hey... What are you doing?" Her tone is questioning, but on the edge of exasporation.

You pause in the middle of scooping all of the strawberry jam out of the jar and onto the plate. "Huh?"

"You're wasting all the jam, idiot!"

"It's the only way this is edible!"

She groans, but gives in. "Fine, but you're buying it next time. I don't even eat that crap."

You cackle loudly, but agree to her terms.

After breakfast, she puts the plates away for you and just dumps them into the sink with the rest. A comforting weight is felt on your back, and her chin hooks on the top of your messy hair. You smile again, a fluttering warmth filling your chest. Her stomach moves against your spine as she sighs loudly. "Thanks," you chirp up at her. "For the breakfast."

"Yeah, well...," she mutters, voice muffled by your hair. "Woulda been better if it actually tasted good," her sour tone amuses you.

"You really do suck at cooking," you cackle.

"So do you!"

"I'm blind!"

At this rebuttal, Vriska shuts up, knowing she had lost. Instead, she grumbles and snakes her arms around your torso and squeezes you tightly. While you do enjoy the sudden intimacy, the crave to tease her for her reactions overwhelms you and announce loudly: "Heh, you're so clingy."

She freezes, but then responds by silently moving her arms away from you, and you suddenly feel a sense of stone-cold guilt sitting in the pit of your stomach. Your cheerful smile is gone, just like Vriska's embrace. However, just as quickly as your mood shifted, you feel her cold fingers pinch your cheeks and pull at them. She's standing in front of you now, her face inches away from yours. "And you're so annoying, Pyrope."

 

 

The emotional whiplash from that moment is gone but your mind wanders back to your thoughts from this morning. Just the feeling of Vriska ending a simple hug made you feel the kind of sadness that only creeps up when it comes to her. It drives you crazy, how much of a neccessity she is to you. The realization hits every day, the more time you spend with her, the closer you get. The day is long over; you're both sprawled on the bed, legs tangled, and Vriska's long hair is brushing against your bare skin. You reach your fingers out, tracing the locks until you find her face, blissfully sleeping. Your palm is on her cheek, thumb brushing lightly over her lowered eyelashes and pouty lips. You don't need to see to know how beautiful Vriska is.

She groans under your hand, her eyelashes moving up and down. "Terezi?" Her sleep-muddled voice reaches your ears. "What are you doing?," she asks in genuine confusion. You respond by shuffling closer to the sound until your forehead gently touches hers.

You know she's half-asleep and unaware of what's going on. You know she pities you for being so needy towards her, despite being perfectly capable and independent without her. But you also know she loves you too. She holds you close to her in an unusually gently manner for a person like her, but that's how she always is with you. Her long eyelashes flutter closed against your cheek as you silently contemplate these thoughts, these feelings. "I love you, Vriska," the words spill out of your mouth without a second thought, and you don't even regret it when she doesn't respond immediately, assuming she'd gone back to sleep.

"Love you too, stupid," she grumbles into your neck, her long arms pulling you closer. You cling back, indulging in the warmth of her body and softness of her hair, as your eyes slip closed.

The overwhelming urge to care and be cared for consumes you every day, and although it makes you feel inadequate at times, you know she'll still be there for you in the end to fulfill your needs.

  
She'll take care of you.

**Author's Note:**

> soooo is anyone even still into homestuck?? does anyone even ship this am i just shouting into the void  
> ya this is super short but w/e i just wanted to explore terezi's feelings for vriska cuz where they left off in the comic made me feel very bittersweet and i love them
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5kKenry2kU  
> edit: thx for the kudos and nice comments now i know i am not alone on this ship :')


End file.
